


fuck a sleigh, ride a dick instead

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, brief mentions of dick in a box bc the parallels... iconic, minhyuk takes pics during sexy times bc thats amor i guess, power bottom minhyuk, sub top hoseok, the d/s is kind of ... there but i'm tagging it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: at least it's not a dick in a box





	fuck a sleigh, ride a dick instead

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> merry christmas ! :D
> 
> for the prompt: Write a fic involving Secret Santa, and everyone's favorite present: dick. (!!!)
> 
> unbeta'ed and just kind of... thrown into the universe !!! hope you enjoy

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a—  
  
" _Fuck._ "  
  
Minhyuk whines, staring at the blinding light of his computer screen as it lovingly informs him that his package won't be delivered until a couple days _after_ Christmas. A delay due to the holiday season, the email reads, as if it didn't just ruin Minhyuk's entire evening.  
  
He's sort of, kind of _fucked_. While people (read: Kihyun) have regarded Minhyuk as being something of a sporadic, hare-brained idiot that pushes everything off until the last minute, the one thing he can say he _is_ good for is gift-giving.

Birthdays? Down pat. Christmas? Nothing but net. And Secret Santa? Easy money.

Or at least it was supposed to be.

He'd been excited at the prospect of Secret Santa ever since Changkyun had brought it up a month or so ago, buzzing and impatient, bugging the other members into participating; Minhyuk hadn't stopped asking about it until the day Kihyun had silently and rather begrudgingly walked into the living room while carrying around one of Jooheon's hats, which was filled with names.

All that, just for this.

Minhyuk groans again, and he's tempted to bang his head against the wall. Changkyun startles from his place on his bed, but doesn't do anything much aside from raising a questioning brow at Minhyuk.

"You good, hyung?" He asks, setting down his phone and moving to get up from his bed. "You need help?"

"If you could magically wish up a pair of $700 Balenciaga sneakers that would be lovely."

Changkyun hums. "Damn."

"It was for my Secret Santa, and it won't even get here until after Christmas," Minhyuk whines, "I hate this."

"I mean, it's _Hoseok_ hyung, though. It's not like he'll care all that much about it. He can wait a couple days."

Changkyun only knew the identity of Minhyuk’s Secret Santa because the elder had accosted Changkyun during practice a couple weeks ago and paid the youngest member twenty bucks to switch names with him.

"Yeah but it's _Hoseok_. I wanted to do something nice for him; and he got me that expensive ass robe."

They contemplate this in silence.

  
"As much as I hate to say it,” The youngest mumbles thoughtfully after a while, “why don't you just like... wrap yourself up and say that you're the gift?"

Minhyuk grimaces, his nose scrunching up as he ponders. Frankly put, it’s not the _best_ idea, he’s sure he could scrounge up something handmade and Hoseok would appreciate it all the same regardless, but at this point, Minhyuk can’t think straight (or much at all, in his current state) and he’s desperate, hard-pressed for _any_ sort of shining miracle to go on and appear in his lap. It _would_ be nice if said miracle were those goddamn Balenciagas sitting at his doorstep, but really, what’s he to do? Beggars can’t be choosers, and all that.

"That's not bad, but Hoseok might kill me if anyone walked in while we were doing the deed." He turns and stares rather pointedly up at Changkyun, who’s been prone to walking in on Hoseok and Minhyuk, far too many times for either of them to count.

“The studio will be empty.” Changkyun mentions off-handedly, before huffing and crossing his arms. "It's not like I _wanted_ to see that."

"Well maybe you should’ve considered knocking first. You don’t do that, like, ever."

"And what of it! It's my room too!"

 

* * *

  
  
Later, Minhyuk is coming back from the store, arms laden with bags full of wrapping paper and some of those fun, sticky little bows, along with some other assorted gifts mixed in as well.

The dorm is in its usual state of chaos, the sounds of Mario Kart and screaming echoing from the living room, so Minhyuk isn’t too worried about anyone confronting him about what he has in the bags.

Regardless, he more or less rushes to his room, shoving all of his bags under his bed before heading back out as inconspicuous as possible. Minhyuk immediately beelines for the kitchen, hungry after his long journey to find a store that actually had wrapping paper in stock. He’s got his head shoved so deep into the pantry that he doesn’t hear Kihyun walk in the room in order to prepare dinner.

"So what'd you get your Secret Santa?" Kihyun asks rather casually, and Minhyuk nearly bangs his head against the wall from how startled he is. He whimpers out a quiet “fuck” as he rubs at his head. Minhyuk emerges from the pantry’s depths, clutching a bag of Honey Butter chips to his chest in a tight grip.

Minhyuk’s lack of an answer seems telling enough to the other, because Kihyun throws him a sly sort of smile, one wide enough that Minhyuk can see the faintest glint of his silver tooth before he’s turning back to his cutting board laden with vegetables.

“Hopefully you manage to put something together,” Kihyun says with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

It’s even later when everyone wishes each other good night, heading into their respective rooms after dinner to sleep or do whatever the hell else they got up to in the dark.

Minhyuk hums when Hoseok presses a kiss to his forehead, mumbling a quiet “good night” before leaving Minhyuk at his spot on the couch, idly watching some drama while he waits for the others to retire. Changkyun is at the other end of the couch, playing on his phone and waving to Hoseok. He has no idea when or how Changkyun became integral to his Secret Santa plan, when there isn’t really much of a plan at all, but he’s here now, and Minhyuk isn’t in a spot to complain much.

The two wait a while longer, just until all the lights are off in each room. Changkyun giggles when Minhyuk turns to him, a devilish glint making his eyes shine as he shuts his phone off, giving Minhyuk his full attention.

 “What’s the plan?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper despite the TV still being rather loud.

“I was just gonna carve a hole into a box. Stick my dick in it, call it a day.” Minhyuk says with a shrug. It’s _something_ , right?

“Um. Alright.”

“Why? What’s _your_ idea?”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Minhyuk isn’t even at the dorms. Instead, he’s freezing his dick off in Hoseok’s studio, wrapped all pretty in wrapping paper. He even has a bow sitting in his hair, because he’s just that invested in giving Hoseok a somewhat decent gift.

Changkyun keeps texting him updates, most of which is just him yelling through the phone about wanting everyone to wake up so that he can open his own gifts.

**kkung**

WHY IS EVERYONE STILL ASLEEP

IT’S SEVEN IN THE MORNING !!!

GET UP !!

**sent 7:06 AM**

**kkung**

kihyun’s up. finally.

**sent 7:13 AM**

**kkung**

okay !!! they’re all awake !!

let’s get this bread :D

**sent 7:19 AM**

**kkung**

o… yeah hoseok’s on his way to get u

good luck hyung !! go get some dick

**sent 7:25 AM**

**kkung**

tell me how it goes!!

wait n o

don’t, actually

**sent 7:26 AM**

**kkung**

but also… pls hurry … wanna open gifts

**sent 7:27 AM**

Minhyuk finds that he’s strangely nervous at the fact that Changkyun’s plan seems to be working for once. Changkyun’s plan seems rather foolproof now, when before, it had seemed nearly implausible. He fiddles with the bow, adjusts the wrapping paper as he waits idly, boring a hole in the door with his stare. It only took ten minutes to get to the studio from their dorms, and Changkyun had sent his last text six minutes ago, not that Minhyuk was counting or anything.

 _Shit_ , did it suddenly get hot or something? Minhyuk might be having a heat stroke. He’s gonna die alone, naked and wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper with a nervous boner and it’s gonna be so bad—

“Minhyukie,” he hears Hoseok call through the door, “are you in there?”

He’s half-tempted to say no. But Minhyuk’s an _adult_ , and he can handle nerve-wracking situations _like an adult_. He clears his throat, lets out a quiet sigh and hums, draping himself across the length of the couch, trying to look as presentable as possible.

Presentable. Minhyuk could laugh at the irony if he wasn’t too busy staring at the door.

“Yeah, I’m in here!”

The lock jiggles, and Minhyuk feels inexplicably like those girls in the slasher films Changkyun always watches; the girls who watch helplessly as they await their killer on the other side of the door, half-naked and paralyzed in fear. He used to think it was dumb. _Now_ , though? Now he understands.

All he can do is sit there and watch, a little giddy and a lot nervous as the door opens to a sleepy-looking Hoseok, his hair ruffled, nose and cheeks dusted red from the wind. Hoseok pauses halfway through the door, his eyes going straight to Minhyuk’s exposed _everything,_  his mouth slowly falling open.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hoseok breathes out, his cheeks darkening the slightest bit as he shuts the door behind him without really looking. It slams shut, but Hoseok doesn’t even flinch, seeing as he's too focused on just watching Minhyuk. “Hi.”

Minhyuk blinks up at him, trying his best to look sexy and demure. He channels some of his stage energy as he cocks his head, blinking again. Somehow, gloriously, it must work, because Hoseok fumbles as he steps closer, hesitant.

“Hi.” Minhyuk’s mouth twitches up in a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok whispers under his breath, letting out a low whistle, to which Minhyuk laughs.

“C-Changkyun said I should come get you.” Hoseok mumbles after a brief moment of stunned silence on his part, running a hand through his hair. His eyes dart around, but ultimately, they fall back to Minhyuk. “He wanted to open presents.”

Minhyuk hums. “Mmm.” He stands, making his way across the room until there’s not even an inch of space between their bodies. “And what about you?” Minhyuk asks as one of his hands slide to Hoseok’s neck, the other coming up to rest delicately on the elder’s cheek. Hoseok’s hands fly up to wrap around Minhyuk’s waist.

“Don’t you wanna unwrap your gift?”

Judging by the way Hoseok’s eyes darken and his hands squeeze at his hip, Minhyuk counts it as a resounding yes. It makes Minhyuk’s ego boost all the more when he sees just how easily Hoseok falls into him when Minhyuk leans forward, slotting their lips together for a sliver of a second. He steps back, laughing as Hoseok eagerly chases his mouth.

“Calm down, tiger.” Minhyuk says around another laugh. “Come here and open me up.”

The wording sounds kind of greasy, off, even; but Hoseok doesn’t seem to think much of it as he reaches up to tear slowly and rather methodically at the paper Minhyuk is wrapped up in. Hoseok’s good about things like this, mostly because he knows that Minhyuk wants him to be _good_ in general.

He presses a lingering kiss to Hoseok’s mouth again as a reward, and the elder whines. Minhyuk’s lips travel down to mouth at Hoseok’s neck and Hoseok tries his very best to behave, but seemingly can’t help it when he goes and tugs harshly at the paper with vigor.

Minhyuk decidedly lets it slide, but only this one time. Frankly, it’s rather exciting to see Hoseok get to worked up over Minhyuk like this when Hoseok’s off running around looking like that, being worshipped and praised by everyone like that. He pulls back from Hoseok, watching as the paper finally falls away. Hoseok keens again, breathlessly waiting for Minhyuk to do something, anything. But this _is_ supposed to be Minhyuk’s gift to Hoseok, and he wants to do whatever Hoseok wants, which he iterates to Hoseok, who flushes and smiles.

“So?” Minhyuk asks, cocking a brow, “what do you wanna do?”

Hoseok shrugs, doing his best to seem nonchalant. The flush still lingers on his cheeks and his ears, dusting them a pretty shade of pink. “Can I suck you off?”

Minhyuk nods. “Done and did.” The younger agrees easily, as if it was _pain_ to get his dick sucked.

“Can I fuck you?” Hoseok adds on quietly, and Minhyuk can’t help but laugh again. It’s just so startling to see Hoseok ask him that so sweetly, innocent almost. Hoseok goes to flick Minhyuk’s arm, but stops midway, peeking up at Minhyuk with sparkling eyes. “Can we…” Hoseok pauses. “You remember the last time we played.”

He does, vividly. A couple weeks ago, Minhyuk had let Hoseok fuck him right in the living room as many times as Hoseok could muster before the others came back; because no one else was home, because they could. Hoseok had cried midway through the second of three times, burying his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder as he bucked his hips with abandon. It was the most undone he’d ever seen Hoseok, keening and needy like his sole purpose was to please Minhyuk.

“You don’t even have to ask anymore; I’m all in baby.”

He pulls out his phone, to Hoseok’s surprise. “I’m telling Changkyun to go on and open presents before us,” he says, “unless you wanna—”

“No.” Hoseok says quickly. “They can go ahead.”

**me**

you guys can go ahead and open gifts if you want ;)

**received 7:34 AM**

  **kkung**

askdfjdfkl;osdjf;o

… say no more

**sent 7:35 AM**

Minhyuk sets his phone haphazardly aside, and Hoseok’s eyes fall shut when Minhyuk reaches up and pets at his hair, pushing the grey strands back so that they’re not hanging over his eyes. He blinks up at Minhyuk not soon after, eyes wide, lashes fluttering.

“Cool,” Hoseok says with a small nod to himself, shifting his weight between his feet, “ _cool_ ,” he repeats before swooping in and hoisting Minhyuk up off the floor, his hands squeezing at Minhyuk’s ass. Minhyuk squawks, his limbs flying up to find some sort of purchase. He wraps his legs around Hoseok’s middle, his hands more or less clawing at Hoseok’s back, drawing out a small hiss from the elder.

“‘S what you get for being bad.” Minhyuk says pointedly. Despite that, there’s a small smirk tugging up at the corners of his lips as Hoseok bodily lifts him onto the desk where the elder’s computer and his music equipment sit. There’s a pout lingering on Hoseok’s face as he rummages in the drawers beside the table, presumably looking for lube and a condom. The elder eventually holds up the small bottle of lube, victorious as he brandishes it eagerly.

“There were no more condoms,” he says, pulling out the empty box and shaking it around.

“Do me bareback.” Minhyuk says decidedly, and Hoseok keens, letting his head thump against Minhyuk’s gently.

Hoseok makes quick work of lubing up his fingers in order to work Minhyuk open; much to his surprise, Minhyuk is already prepped, dripping lube even from around the plug that’s stuffed inside of him. The elder lets out an appreciative groan, dropping to his knees and resting his head against Minhyuk’s leg, just staring at him in awe.

Under Hoseok’s intense gaze, even Minhyuk can’t help but squirm a little. “Quit staring,” he says, letting his knee knock against Hoseok’s shoulder, “just fuck me already.”

Maybe it’s because this is for him, and maybe it’s because he’s more bratty than usual, but Hoseok doesn’t listen to Minhyuk. Instead, he pulls out the plug, slipping in two fingers before taking Minhyuk in his mouth.

“ _Fuck—_ ” Minhyuk hisses out, his hands flapping about uselessly until he finds purchase in Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok peeks up at him from under his fringe, lashes fluttering delicately as he hums around Minhyuk’s length, his fingers pumping rhythmically inside him. He lets out a sigh, calming down from his initial shock, and after a while, he’s cooing at Hoseok.

“You look so pretty,” Minhyuk says, and Hoseok sucks at him harder, invigorated by the praise, “pretty little baby,” he says, repeating it like a mantra as Hoseok adds in a third finger. “Can I take a picture of you like this?” He asks, reaching back for his phone when Hoseok nods, his eyes falling half-shut.

Minhyuk gets a couple photos, none of which he checks for now before he tosses the device away carelessly. “Sometimes I wanna post them,” he breathes out, biting back a groan when Hoseok hits his prostate just so, “just to show everyone how good you look sucking cock.”

Hoseok lets out a quiet mewl of his own, his free hand dancing on Minhyuk’s thigh, going back and forth between squeezing and rubbing at the soft skin as he pulls his fingers out. He pulls off of Minhyuk with a resounding pop, breathing heavily as he wipes his hand on his jeans. Hoseok stands and without much warning again, he drags Minhyuk to the very edge of the table, his hands squeezing at his ass.

“Please,” the elder begs in his ear, “can I fuck you now?”

“I never said you couldn’t.” Is Minhyuk’s retort, his hand coming up to tug at the hair at the base of Hoseok’s neck, pulling him back so that their eyes can meet, “and besides, this is for you, baby. Do whatever you want for me.”

Hoseok pitches forward until they’re pressed together, Hoseok’s flushed chest pressing against Minhyuk’s. Their mouths barely a few centimeters apart and he doesn’t ask, so much as wait for Minhyuk to give him permission to kiss him, his eyes staring imploringly at the younger, who doesn’t hesitate before dragging Hoseok back in.

Minhyuk’s hand trails _down down down_ distractedly, until he’s fumbling at Hoseok’s zipper, dragging it oh so painfully down, his hand brushing coyly against the tent in Hoseok’s jeans. He squeezes gently at it, humming into the kiss. Minhyuk thinks back to the time they were on that radio show, when Hoseok had worn those sweats that clung to his thighs and ass, sitting beside Minhyuk with his legs parted invitingly so. He remembers letting his hand slink down then just the same as he had been doing not moments before, rubbing at Hoseok’s length teasingly for half a second before Hoseok jumped in his seat, staring wide-eyed at the younger.

Unlike then, Minhyuk can drag Hoseok’s jeans off this time around, pull away and watch as Hoseok’s cock springs up from the confines of his jeans, the tip dribbling precum already. Minhyuk tsks, teasingly trailing a finger along the vein that ran on the underside of it. “Naughty,” he says admonishingly, “were you hoping something like this would happen?”

To his credit, Hoseok just nods, his shiny pink lips parting with a sigh as Minhyuk jerks him off with hardly any pressure. “Yes.”

Minhyuk snorts, watching Hoseok fumble in his own embarrassment for a little while before he’s wraps his legs around Hoseok again, his hand still pressed in between them as he kicks Hoseok closer. He slides in easily, as though it was how they were always meant to be. Hoseok bites at his lip, his eyes falling shut when he’s all the way in, his breath catching at how tight Minhyuk clenches around him. The feeling is so intense, and Hoseok swears he could cum right then and there, if Minhyuk asked him to, but he doesn’t, so Hoseok shivers through the feeling before slowly pumping his hips.

It’s not long before Minhyuk grunts out a soft “Wait,” and rather suddenly sliding off of Hoseok and climbing down from the table. Hoseok mewls at the loss of heat and friction, but watches inquisitively as Minhyuk turns around and bends over, splaying his chest on the table. “Fuck me,” he grits out, his previous grace and the teasing lilt of his voice all but vanishing into thin air.

Hoseok drives himself back in, his hands digging into the soft flesh of Minhyuk’s hips, causing Minhyuk to squeal, his hands gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckled grip. He fucks into Minhyuk harder as per the younger’s request, picking up a rather harsh rhythm. The sounds of their hips slamming together makes the tips of Hoseok’s ears burn ever more red, but it spurs him on nonetheless.

He can feel the warmth in his stomach, and his legs shake. Before long, he finds at the brink, desperately wanting to cum, his fingertips leaving red marks on Minhyuk’s hips as he pounds mercilessly into Minhyuk, who’s been whining and urging Hoseok on the entire time, grunting out praise in between.

“You fuck me so good, baby,” he says around a groan, “your cock fills me up so good—”

“Fuck!” Hoseok spit out, and Minhyuk’s praise dies on his lips as he whines. Hoseok bites down a rather deep grunt, spilling deep inside of Minhyuk without much thought or warning. The elder goes boneless, his head thudding against the younger’s back as he shakes through his orgasm. Minhyuk can feel cum dribbling around Hoseok’s cock and the elder shifts about.

Minhyuk lets Hoseok rest for all of three seconds before he pushes his hips back against him. “You wanted to keep going,” he says, his tone lilting and delicate again, “so keep going.”

Hoseok shivers quiet and still boneless from the force of his orgasm, retaliating by biting at the junction of Minhyuk’s neck but lifting him up anyways, despite how his arms shake. Hoseok bodily flips Minhyuk, pulling out for the briefest of moments. Minhyuk can feel cum spilling down his legs, and Hoseok stares, his breath catching before he slides back in and carries Minhyuk to the nearest wall, pinning Minhyuk up against it as the younger smirks.

“Wanna fuck me like this?” Minhyuk coos, stroking at Hoseok’s chin cloyingly sweet as ever, still frustratingly calm and unruffled despite having been fucked senseless not a couple moments ago. “Wanna show off? Show me how strong you are?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” the elder with a nod, burying his face into Minhyuk’s neck as he fucks him again, setting up the same pace as earlier, forcing himself to keep going despite the oversensitivity that makes him squirm. Minhyuk is still tight and warm, and Hoseok bucks his hips harder as Minhyuk’s moans grow steadily louder.

It doesn’t take long for Hoseok to feel the rush of heat, the tightness of Minhyuk becoming all too much all too soon, and he pistons through it, seeing that Minhyuk himself is falling closer and closer to the edge, his lips red and so pretty and he pants, his eyes glittering when their gazes meet.

Minhyuk smirks, pressing down another moan as he sees just how wrecked he’s made Hoseok. This god amongst men, who can make anyone fall to their knees, and beg for a taste. It makes Minhyuk giddy to be able to see him fall apart so thoroughly for him; Hoseok’s whines and Hoseok’s touches are his, the blush that sits high on his cheeks, that’s all for Minhyuk.

He spills all over his stomach, untouched, and he clenches around Hoseok, who’s well on his way to crying, the corners of his eyes red and watery as he fucks Minhyuk through his orgasm. His pace slows considerably, his chest red glistening with sweat. Minhyuk rather deviously reaches down, his fingers crawling down Hoseok’s collar bone and dancing their way to Hoseok’s nipple.

His eyes never leaving Hoseok’s, who still pants as he thrusts into the younger. The younger grins wider than before, his eyes still alight with that devilish coyness that has Hoseok’s breath hitching in his throat. He tweaks at Hoseok’s nipple, and the sensation is so sudden and electrifying that Hoseok can’t do much aside from push deep inside Minhyuk before blowing his load again, a small sigh leaving his parted lips as he fills Minhyuk for the second time that morning.

Minhyuk lets go of his vice grip on Hoseok, and the elder lets him down, draping himself along Minhyuk’s back as the younger makes to clean up and grab the spare clothes he’d left on the couch.

The younger drags the two of them across the room, before dropping Hoseok unceremoniously onto the couch. Hoseok doesn’t even fight it, watching with a dopey grin as Minhyuk dresses, using some leftover wrapping paper from off the floor to clean the mess on his stomach.

“Was it that good?” Minhyuk asks once he slides on his joggers. He climbs into Hoseok’s lap, and the elder nods, dragging Minhyuk down until he’s lapping at Minhyuk’s mouth desperately.

“It was the best gift I could’ve asked for.” Hoseok says when the two part, his arms falling to Minhyuk’s waist. The younger fondly pushes the hair out of Hoseok’s eyes again.

“Guess I’ll have to return those expensive ass shoes I bought you then,” Minhyuk retorts with a nonchalant shrug. He slides off of Hoseok’s lap, turning to the desk and grabbing his phone.

“Wait,” Hoseok says, scrambling off of the couch and following after Minhyuk like a lost puppy, barely remembering to grab his jacket, as he flies out the door, “you got me shoes?”

 

* * *

 

**me**

im buying u a pair of fuckin balenciagas

u deserve it for all ur hard work

**received 8:23 AM**

**kkung**

:D

**sent 8:23 AM**

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe me if i told u that i wrote this in comic sans,,, bc i did .
> 
> also ? i've never written anything aside from sheer nonsense and i'm consistent always. we been knew
> 
> drop a kudos or maybe even some anon hate or something down below !! yell ! scream at me for forsaking u !! (or don't !! whatever works !! :D )
> 
> i hope you guys all have a happy holiday and a fantastic new year!!


End file.
